Embrasse-moi!
by Ookami97
Summary: Dans un couple, la tendresse, c'est important. Seulement, ça, Bakugo ne semble pas l'avoir bien compris. Au plus grand dam de Kirishima qui lui, ne demande que ça ! Mais le jour de son anniversaire, le jeune homme se voit recevoir un cadeau très spécial auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. OS écrit pour l'anniversaire d'Eijiro ! [KiriBaku]


**Auteur :** Ookami97, a.k.a. moi _(Qui d'autre de toute façon ? Les textes ne s'écrivent pas tout seul ! Quoique, des fois, j'aimerais bien…)_

**Rating : **K, c'est mignon, innocent, et un peu drôle aussi.

**Pairing :** KIRIBAKU POWAAAA !

**Disclamer :** Kirishima et Bakugo ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

**Note : ****JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EIJIRO !** Aujourd'hui, on est le 16 octobre, et je vous le dit : ça devrait être un jour férié consacré exclusivement au best boy ! Mais bref, comme malheureusement, je ne fais pas la loi _(promis aux prochaines élections je me présente)_, j'écris ! Voici un p'tit OS de tout juste 3k, un truc un peu con, des potes, un gâteau et du ship pour fêter ça. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Embrasse-moi !_

Appuyé contre le montant de la porte, son cahier de mathématiques sous le bras, Eijiro discutait avec un Katsuki à la mine fermée et aux bras croisés sur le torse. Il était plus de huit heures du soir et ils venaient de finir leurs devoirs ensemble, mais seulement, le carmin ne semblait pas décidé à retourner dans sa chambre si facilement. Le regard planté dans celui de son vis à vis avec détermination, il tenta de nouveau :

« Tu es sûr que tu veux pas venir un peu dans ma chambre ? Tu vas quand même pas aller dormir tout de suite, si ?

-T'es sourd ? Je viens de te dire non deux fois. Maintenant, dégage.

-Mais Katsuki…

-Casse-toi ! »

Et sur ces douces paroles, ce fut un blond en colère qui lui claqua la porte au nez. Eijiro se retrouva comme un idiot, planté au beau milieu du couloir avec son cahier dans les mains. Il soupira, fixa la porte une poignée de secondes en espérant profondément qu'elle se ré-ouvre, mais apparemment Katsuki s'était déjà couché. Le carmin fit volte-face et retourna dans sa propre chambre, qui se situait juste à côté. Il balança son livre sur son bureau, retira son t-shirt qu'il déposa vulgairement sur le dossier de sa chaise et se laissa lourdement tomber dans son lit. Allongé en étoile de mer entre ses draps défaits, il fixait le plafond, intensément perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sortait avec Katsuki depuis trois mois maintenant. Depuis l'accident de Kamino, en fait, et c'était le blond qui était venu le trouver pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Enfin, « _avouer_ »… On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le cendré avait fait ça conventionnellement, il l'avait plutôt tiré dans un coin avec la brutalité qui lui était propre et avait imposé plus qu'autre chose à l'autre adolescent de bien vouloir sortir avec lui sous peine de se faire exploser. Évidemment qu'il avait accepté ! En plus de ressentir une affection similaire, il n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'une déclaration aussi virile, et depuis quelques mois, les deux garçons filaient _-à peu de choses près-_ le parfait amour.

Seulement, tout n'était pas aussi simple. Bien qu'il ait été le premier à faire le pas, Katsuki s'avérait en fait _très_ timide. Il aurait tué Kirishima pour avoir osé pensé ça, et passait son temps à rugir le contraire, mais le rouquin n'était pas stupide : ce comportement ne pouvait être dû qu'à ça. Tout d'abord, il l'avait menacé en bonne et due forme que, si _qui que soit_ était mis au courant de leur relation, encore plus la pile électrique, l'alien, ou le dérouleur de scotch, il le larguerait sur le champ et le rayerait de sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Bon, ça, encore, Eijiro pouvait le comprendre. Que Katsuki ne veuille pas forcément que tout Yuei sache qu'ils sortaient ensemble était d'ailleurs plutôt logique, surtout quand on connaissait les cas qui leur servaient d'amis et qui se seraient fait un malin plaisir à les taquiner matin et soir en faisant des remarques déplacées et des sous-entendu gros comme un semi-remorque. Mais, ce qu'il y avait… C'était qu'au final, il n'y avait eu aucun changement dans leurs rapports, même depuis qu'ils aient fait le choix de devenir un couple.

Au début, le carmin s'était dit qu'ils devaient se laisser du temps. C'était normal après tout : il s'agissait de leur première relation à tous les deux, et le fait qu'ils soient deux garçons jouait aussi beaucoup. Mais, alors que Kirishima s'attendait tout de même à pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce que de légers contacts physiques avec son compagnon, ce dernier le rejetait tout bonnement à chaque approche. Il n'y avait entre eux ni câlins, ni mains fondues l'une dans l'autre, et pour les baisers et ce qui venait après, il pouvait toujours se brosser.

Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme avait tenté de passer ses bras autour de son cou, ou même de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue mais il ne ramassait qu'une explosion carabinée à la figure et se faisait aussitôt jeter dehors à coups de pieds. Katsuki ne se laissait pas toucher. Et, bien qu'ils fussent tactiles avant que leur relation ne change, à présent, c'était ceinture : le cendré était beaucoup trop embarrassé pour le laisser faire quoi que ce soit.

D'une part, Kirishima trouvait ça mignon : lui, grande gueule internationale qui passait son temps à crier sur tout et tout le monde qu'il serait le numéro un, le meilleur en tout et qui avait l'égo le plus surdimensionné de tout le Japon devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre lorsqu'il se retrouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mais, au bout de trois mois, Eijiro commençait à trouver ça un peu long. Il n'y avait eu absolument aucune avancée, _zéro, nada, rien_, et le carmin s'inquiétait. Katsuki s'ouvrirait-il un jour ? Est ce que les baisers et les câlins qu'il voyait en rêve ne resteraient à jamais que fantasmes ?

Le jeune homme se roula en boule dans un profond soupir, son oreiller serré contre son torse musclé. Décidément, le blond n'avait pas fini de lui faire tourner la tête, et ce soir encore, il n'avait rien eu de plus qu'une énième porte claquée au visage. Il aurait bien aimé lui parler, mais il n'était pas très fort pour ça. Son truc à lui, c'était plutôt les actes, mais si jamais il lui prenait la folie d'embrasser Katsuki sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, il pouvait se considérer comme mort. Et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas le brusquer : c'était important pour lui que son petit-ami s'ouvre de lui-même, qu'il ne se sente ni forcé ni obligé de répondre à ses désirs. Alors, depuis trois mois, Eijiro prenait son mal en patience en attendant que Katsuki veuille bien finir par être moins gêné par les rapports. Et qui sait combien de temps encore cela allait-il durer…

Entre lucidité et somnambulisme, le carmin écrasa mollement l'interrupteur et plongea la pièce dans le noir. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il finit par succomber au sommeil jusqu'au lendemain matin.

§§§

À sept heures, lorsque que le téléphone portable posé sur le rebord de sa tête de lit qui lui servait de réveil se mit à sonner, ouvrir les yeux et quitter ses draps chauds s'avéra bien difficile pour un certain jeune homme qui avait passé la nuit entière à rêver de son compagnon, à tel point que ce matin, assis au bord de son matelas, il en venait à se questionner sérieusement sur la réalité de ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses songes. Il se revoyait, en pleine étreinte avec le blond, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille alors que celui-ci passait les bras autour de son cou pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le souvenir de ce rêve presque irréaliste fit bondir son cœur, et le jeune homme se leva aussitôt de son lit, air déterminé et poing serré. Il serait prêt à _tout _pour que ce rêve se réalise, et c'était une parole virile !

Une fois ses rideaux ouverts, laissant entrer un jour qui pointait à peine, et alors qu'il était occupé à enfiler son uniforme, concentré sur les débouchés de se relation avec son voisin de chambre, la sonnerie de son téléphone derrière lui le fit se retourner, le stoppant en pleine tâche. Le pantalon à peine enfilé sur les hanches, ceinture et chemise ouvertes, il se saisit de son cellulaire qui affichait la notification d'un nouveau message reçu.

En lettres majuscules, accompagné d'une ribambelle de smileys gâteaux et confettis, celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son meilleur ami, Denki, qui était le premier à lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, déjà au taquet à sept heures à peine. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du carmin qui jeta un coup d'œil à la date du jour. On était le seize octobre.

Tout au long de la journée, les tapes dans le dos des ses camarades masculins et les sourires joviaux des filles de la classe l'accompagnèrent avec une joie et une légèreté qui détendirent l'atmosphère studieuse qui régnait perpétuellement sur la classe de Seconde A. Même Iida, délégué modèle, semblait un peu moins à cheval sur les bonnes manières et fut même plutôt emballé, lorsqu'à la fin de cette longue journée de cours théoriques et pratiques, ses camarades organisèrent une petite fête d'anniversaire à l'attention du teinté dans la salle commune.

Autant dire qu'après cette longue et riche après-midi d'entraînement en Super-Héro 101, Eijiro ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir débarquer Mina et sa pile électrique d'ami près du coin des canapés où il s'était affalé pour souffler un peu avec un copieux gâteau dans les mains qu'ils déposèrent sur la table basse, évitant de justesse le drame lorsque la pièce montée faillit perdre son équilibre.

« C'est Sato qui l'a fait ! Tonna joyeusement la rose en pointant du bout du pouce la montagne de muscle derrière elle. Nous, on s'est occupés de la déco. »

En effet, sur le haut de la pâtisserie trônait un magnifique glaçage rose, surplombé de perles colorées et de seize bougies pas vraiment bien enfoncées. Mais peu importait.

« On voulait le faire rouge, fit Denki qui parlait du coulis sucré qui recouvrait la pâte, mais on s'est plantés dans les quantités… J'espère que t'es pas déçu !

-Les gars… » Fit Kirishima, au comble de son émotion, qui ne savait pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Il avait les meilleurs amis dont il pouvait rêver.

La quasi-totalité de la classe était réunie autour de la large table basse qui servait d'îlot central au coin sofa. Un couteau à la main, Sato s'appliquait à couper des tranches dans la génoise moelleuse pendant qu'une bonne humeur ambiante régnait dans la salle. Des éclats de voix s'élevèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes connues : Tetsutestu et Kendo de la classe B qui avaient été mis au jus par les amis du rouge. En voyant son acolyte d'alter s'approcher, Eijiro se leva et ils échangèrent une salutation virile :

« Joyeux anniversaire, mec ! » Se souhaitèrent-ils en même temps, dans une synchronisation plus que parfaite. Car oui, en plus de posséder un alter quasi-identique, les deux garçons étaient nés… Le même jour. Un hasard qui ne cessait d'amuser leurs camarades respectifs. Les deux élèves de Seconde B prirent part à la petite fête, s'installant autour de la table en toute cordialité, mettant de côté leur rivalité pour cette fois. Si c'était pour fêter un, même deux anniversaires, ils le pouvaient bien.

« On a préféré ne pas amener Monoma, souffla Itsuka en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du canapé, installée entre Tsuyu et Ochaco, ils nous en aurait fait baver. Mais va savoir pourquoi, il te passe quand même le bonjour.

-C'est gentil ! Rit Eijiro en se passant une main sur la nuque. Hum, les gars… Merci. Vous êtes vraiment super cool.

-C'est normal, mec ! Attends, tu crois quand même pas qu'on allait laisser passer ça sans rien faire ? » Répondit Denki en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Kirishima, hilare, se défendit à peine et la petite soirée improvisée put vraiment commencer une fois que Mina et Sero le prirent d'assaut pour le recouvrir de confettis de la tête aux pieds. L'attaque éclaboussa également Fumikage, qui, habituellement si sombre, semblait drôlement plus gai lorsque les milliers de petites paillettes colorées lui tombèrent sur la tête et le pantalon. La suite des évènements s'enchaîna et aucun d'entre eux ne vit l'heure tourner, profitant de ce rare moment de détente dont ils pouvaient enfin profiter, le métier d'apprenti-héro étant loin d'être de tout repos. Kyoka jouait un petit air de guitare pendant que les discussions et les rires allaient bon train, mais, au cœur de toute cette bonne humeur, Eijiro jetait de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil par dessus son épaule, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard, ou plutôt, _quelqu'un_. En effet, un élève manquait à l'appel. Katsuki n'était pas là.

Kirishima s'en serait douté, et il n'était même pas étonné, au fond. Il le connaissait, prendre part à ce genre d'évènement était tout le contraire de son éthique, mais le carmin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Il se sentait idiot de voir son bonheur entaché par ça, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire : il aurait bien aimé le voir avec les autres, ce soir.

En voyant qu'il jetait un énième regard derrière lui, Denki vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui souffla discrètement :

« J'suis désolé, mon gars. On lui a proposé avec Mina, on l'a tanné pour qu'il vienne, même cinq minutes, mais ils nous a envoyé chier. Tu sais comment il est…

-Ouais, je sais, t'inquiète, c'est pas de votre faute. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux ça plutôt qu'il passe un mauvais moment… »

_Mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'il fasse un effort, on sort ensemble, quand même…_ Pensa Eijiro qui se garda bien de communiquer cette information à Kaminari. Il décida tout de même de ne pas se laisser abattre pour profiter pleinement de la fin de la soirée avec ses camarades.

Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, la salle commune commençait à se vider de ses occupants. Itsuka et Tetsutetsu retournèrent dans leur bâtiment, et une majorité des Secondes A prirent le chemin des chambres pour aller se coucher. Eijiro, qui commençait à fatiguer lui aussi, s'étira lorsqu'il se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis, puis remercia une dernière fois ses amis avant de monter à son tour. Dans l'ascenseur, il étouffa un bâillement et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans la glace et vit qu'il lui restait encore quelques confettis entre les mèches.

Arrivé au quatrième, les portes s'ouvrirent et il quitta le petit habitacle, mettant un pied à l'extérieur. Mais le jeune homme se figea lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille adossée contre la porte de sa chambre.

Poings enfoncés dans les poches, jambe légèrement repliée, visage bas et air renfrogné, l'air de faire la tête comme à son habitude, Katsuki était là, seul, dans le couloir. Kirishima sortit de sa stupeur et accéléra soudainement le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur :

« Katsuki ! Tu…

-J'suis pas venu en bas parce que j'aime pas faire semblant d'être pote avec toute cette bande de ratés. » Le coupa agressivement le cendré en plantant ses perles rouges dans les siennes, ne perdant pas un seul instant.

Eijiro cligna des paupières, ayant besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Bakugo poursuivit :

« … Mais c'est pas parce que j'avais pas envie d'être avec toi. »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, un pli se formant sur son nez comme si dire une telle chose lui faisait faire un effort démesuré, et c'était un peu le cas. Eijiro sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir lorsqu'il percuta enfin. Il allait parler quand le blond le coupa de nouveau :

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-C'est vrai ? »

Yeux brillants et large sourire au visage, le carmin avait déjà oublié sa déception de tout à l'heure. Katsuki, quant à lui, ne laissait rien paraître d'autre qu'un agacement latent, ce qui était à peu de choses près son état de tous les instants. Il grogna :

« Approche. »

Eijiro fit un pas vers lui. Bakugo serra les dents, pas convaincu. Il aboya :

« Viens plus près, putain ! »

Kirishima déglutit. Il était déjà_ très _près, enfin, par rapport à la distance qui était généralement acceptée par Katsuki. Une quarantaine de centimètres les séparaient, tout au plus. Lentement, il avança son pied et réduit la distance de moitié. À présent, il pouvait sentir le souffle du blond sur son visage. Blond qui ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise, mais qui prenait sur lui. Ses poings quittèrent ses poches et il leva son bras en l'air, puis, comme au ralentit, sa main gauche vint se poser sur la nuque d'Eijiro. Sous ses sourcils froncés, les deux prunelles rubis du cendré l'observaient sans le lâcher.

« Qu'est ce que tu… Eut à peine le temps de souffler le carmin, qu'une voix menaçante le fit instantanément taire.

-Boucle-la ! »

Pour l'empêcher de parler plus, Katsuki fit un pas à son tour. Leurs deux bustes se frôlèrent à peine, mais il venait de maladroitement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut un peu brusque et dura quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles les doigts de Bakugo se crispèrent sur la peau chaude de la nuque du rouquin, qui lui, gardait les deux mains en l'air et les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfait par le geste inattendu de son petit-ami.

Au bout d'un instant, le cendré se recula et rompit le contact. Égal à lui-même, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Seules les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues parlaient pour lui. Il recula et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et gronda d'un ton bourru avant de disparaître à l'intérieur :

« Joyeux anniversaire, imbécile. »

La porte claqua et Eijiro se retrouva seul dans le couloir, tout le sang de son corps lui étant monté au visage, les mains toujours en l'air et crispé comme s'il venait de planter. Trois secondes lui furent nécessaires avant qu'il ne redescende sur Terre. Il porta le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres, qu'il caressa comme s'il sentait toujours le contact de celles de Katsuki contre les siennes.

_Il venait de l'embrasser ! Ils venaient de s'embrasser ! Là, tout de suite ! _L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à penser autre chose, à deux doigts de se mettre à bondir de joie comme un idiot en plein milieu du couloir maintenant désert. Alors qu'un large sourire lui barrait le visage, il serra les poings.

Bakugo était vraiment… Viril. Et adorable aussi, mais putain, l'embrasser comme ça, ça pétait tellement la classe !

Eijiro finit par regagner sa chambre à son tour, flottant sur un nuage d'euphorie totale. C'était le meilleur cadeau que Katsuki aurait pu lui faire, et il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier ça.

En se glissant sous sa couette, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : ça serait vraiment génial si son anniversaire pouvait être tous les jours. Qui sait, peut-être que l'an prochain, le cendré passerait-il au stade supérieur ?

_Fin_

* * *

Prends-en de la graine, Katsuki ! Ton mec, ce qu'il veut, c'est des bisous !

Enfin bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu cet OS, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, c'était marrant de faire Eijiro dans tous ses états après un simple petit bisou _(oui, bon, c'était pas un bisou de n'importe qui, non plus!) _et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à m'en donner des nouvelles si c'est le cas C:

Moi, je vous laisse, en attendant je vous souhaite de manger un max de gâteau, et un bon épisode 1 de la saison 4 de My Hero Academia si vous l'avez pas encore vu ou si vous prévoyez de le regarder en boucle tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. À la prochaine !


End file.
